Violet
, , , |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=A |birthdate=May 9 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=23 |height-part1=163cm |weight-part1=50kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=Sensor |nature type=Fire Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Wind Release, Scorch Release, Wood Release |Kekkei Genkai=Wood Release, Scorch Release |affiliations=Konohagakure |teams=Sakushū |clan=Senju Clan |shippuden=No }} (戦場, Senjou) is an astounding kunoichi of the Jōnin class. She is furthermore known as the Senjō Senju as she is assumed be one of the few descendants of the nearly extinct clan. These assumptions were made because it was later discovered that she is the second person to acquire the legendary the extremely rare Wood Release kekkei genkai. Through rigorous training and longing skill development, she had mastered the rare nature type through which she earned the nickname, Mistress of the Wood Release (木遁の妾, Mokuton no Mekake). However, her fame did not stop there. Not only did she possess one rare kekkei genkai, but she had a unique possession of another nature type known as Scorch Release. And with the conjunction of these two powerful abilities at her disposal, her name would be forevermore known as Senjō of the Scorching Forest (灼森の戦場, Shakumori no Senjō). Her skills were not the only things that brought fame to her name. Not only was she quite the kunoichi, she was also undoubtedly one of the most beautiful and kindhearted women in Konoha. The combination of such beauty and skill made her nearly irresistible to any man she would come across. With her prowess on the battlefield and her luscious red hair, she was given yet again another nickname, Senjō the Blood Diamond (血金剛の戦場, Chikongō no Senjō). History I will post it from my notepad once all of it is complete Appearance From the beginning, Senjō was considered to be a young girl of rare beauty. Even so that there were predators after her at an age as young as eight. These older men wanted to explicitly take control of the young girl. And with no parental figures above her, she didn't have anyone to protect her from such people. It wasn't until she met Comato that someone would take her defense. And from that day on she had always secretly admired his kindness and bravery. But enough about that. Her most notable feature is her bright red hair, which is a natural trademark of the Uzumaki Clan. This ultimately cause a lot of confusion about where the girl's heritage resides. Many thought it was Senju, and others assumed Uzumaki. Little did they knew that their were one in the same thing, so naturally it didn't matter. Her hair has always been quite lengthy reaching the middle of her back before the age of three. It has a bright robust red hue that shines magnificently in direct sunlight. It is full and thick; hair that was built for various rough situations and exercises. "Long and lustrously lustful" is one phrase that can be used to describe the impressions people get just by looking at her hair. She has very fair skin and a very light complexion that match her rather short statue, which is said to lighten the hearts of even the most malevolent people. As she grew older her beauty only became more grand. By the time her teenage years rolled around she had reached the pinnacle of the woman physique; the figure "8". This particular body shape consists if none other than the equal proportions of " top" and "bottom" (if you get what I'm saying -wink wink-). With such a fine physique, her body is extremely well-toned, with very little, if any, body fat; besides the large amount that's located at her rear end and her bosom area. As she naturally aged, her appeal to the opposite team only become more arousing. By the time she was eighteen, her breasts had reached the size of triple D or F and her bottom was always or equal proportions, she had always managed to keep her eight physique. Despite her most appealing areas being of large quantity, she weight little to nothing compared to most women her age. As a contribution to her beauty, Senjō's face is by far the most delicate feature in her arsenal. She has an absolute flawless face which is perfectly shaped into an oval. Uncharacteristic to the rest of her clan, Senjō possesses three different iris colors; ember, dark red and sky blue. These colors gradually change depending on her mood or feelings. Some might even find this more appealing as the blue deeply contrasts with her red hair. The ember and red almost match her hair color. Her wardrobe consists of more modern day attire rather than the traditional Konohagakure shinobi wear. Nearly all her clothes are "form fitting", allowing her show off her fine physique without much effort. Her usual shinobi wear involves an all black figure fitting whole piece suit that zips up from between her legs. Her sandals have two inch heels to fit her more stylish side. He traditional tools of the classic kunoichi are carried within the pouches on the sides of her massive thighs. Her forehead protector is wrapped around her thin waist. Whenever she isn't on duty, Senjō would usually wear more comfortable clothing. She wears black leggings with a beige colored blouse that covers the top of her leggings and waist wrapped all together with a stylish large brown belt around her waist. However these are merely two examples from her massive wardrobe. Personality Charismatic, devoted, kindhearted, and nobile are all words one can use to describe the compiling nature of Senjō when she's not on the battlefield. These traits work well with her nearly untouchable beauty. From the very start Senjō has always been kind and caring nature. As such that many of the predators sought to exploit her and use it to their advantage. Because of this she naturally lacked the determination to stand up for herself. As a result she always seemed to need people to come to her defense. Around the age of ten, Senjō was being tempted by a man of much older age and rank. This went on for months until one day a young boy came to assist her with the heavy load on her life. After witnessing the his brave soul and gruesome power, Senjō wanted to be everywhere he was. It is highly plausible to say that he was her very first crush. As any normal girl would do around their heart sweet heart, Senjō would always freeze and often hesitate around him. Unfortunately, she found out that their was another girl who also admired the boy tremendously. Unlike Hanani, Senjō was not on the same team as him. As the weeks passed by, Senjō could feel herself slipping further away from Comato and eventually lost all hope in connecting with him. Despite all else, she still kept him in the back of her mind. One day Senjō received news that shaped her into the person currently is. She had been given word that Comato have been exiled from Konohagakure and deemed a rogue. She felt as if she had taken a dragger straight in between her bosom. She knew immediately that he would soon be taken out by other countries. Instead of soaking herself in her own feelings, she ultimately decided to use the pain to become stronger. She knew all to well how short life could be. From then on, Senjō would strive to build friendships and allies. Many people would describe her to be a "Red Sun" as she motives and devotion shines upon the people whom she trusted in. Senjō the Blood Diamond Senjo's Seductive Side Abilities